


Mounts

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, mabari pov, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 22. MountsOghren gets and idea that Barkspawn doesn't like.
Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Mounts

On the road the party would often see traveling merchants and replenish any supplies. Sometimes they would come across an odd specialist that only sold wares suable for specific tasks. Today they came across three merchants, the party was browsing their wares and Barkspawn waited on the sidelines and hopped that Elissa would buy some of the expensive Orlesian dog treats, he licked his chops in anticipation. 

Suddenly Oghren approched Barkspawn with a wild grin across his face, he held his hands behind his back and slowly inched closer to the hound. "If you just stood still for a minute..." Barkspawn tilted his head quizzically at the dwarf and sniffed the air to try and smell what the dwarf was hiding, a strong booze smell was all Barkspawn could make out and it made him wrinkle his nose in disgust. "You like Oghren, don't you?" The dwarf asked and took another calculated step closer, "Oghren's your friend. That's right. We understand each other." Oghren now stood right in front of Barkspawna and pulled a small leather saddle out from behind his back, "Now stand still, you stupid mutt-"

Barkspawn yelped and put as much distance between him and Oghren as he could. "Oh, come on! You're so melodramatic!" The dwarf shouted as he chased after the hound. Thankfully for Barkspawn, Oghren's short stubby legs couldn't keep up with war hound. Oghren dropped the saddle and put his hands on his knees and squatted there trying to catch his breath. Barkspawn sat three paces in front of the dwarf in a cocky display to show the dwarf he had won their game. 

"Eh, right." Oghren said on a heavy breath, "Okay, I've got a better idea." The dwarf stood up straight and cracked his back in the process, "you don't like me on your back, fine, but how about..." Oghren held up a finger at the hound and took a few more steadying breaths. "how about a chariot of some kind, huh?" Oghren smirked at Barkspawn as if he was a Paragon of brilliant ideas, "Spiked wheels, the crest of my house emblazoned in the front." Oghren chuckled merrily to himself, "it would look mighty impressive, I can just see it." Oghren roughly gestured to Barkspawn with an open hand, "and you, my great sodding mutt steed, shall charge headling into the fray, while I stand in my chariot chopping left and right. HA! We would fell thousands!" 

Barkspawn growled and barked angerly at the crazy dwarf, he would take no part in his schemes! "Bah!" Oghren threw his hands toward the hound and shooed him away. "You have no vision. One day, you'll see, I'll have mt team of grand mabari charioteers. And you--sodding dog--you'll be sorry you didn't get in on the action when you could've!" Oghren hollered as a marched away from the hound muttering under his breath to himself. Barkspawn turned his nose up in the air and walked in the opposite direction.


End file.
